galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Inva
Inva is a Chaotic Neutral female fetchling Knife Master Rogue 16 that stands 5’7ft tall and weighs 135 pounds. She has long straight white hair that reaches her lower back. She has pupiless glowing blue eyes that can see in any darkness and give her a supernatural eerie appearance. She has a soft seductive face with a narrow chin and beautiful full lips. She has smooth hairless medium gray skin with gorgeous soft body, great F cup tits, and an amazingly sexy bouncy ass. Her waist is thin and her hips are shoulder wide giving her an hourglass figure, her long sexy legs only further enhance her sex appeal. Inva wears sexy revealing segmented mithril breastplate that shows her amazing cleavage with just straps in the back to show off her amazing ass, she wears sleek black over the knee high boots with 4 inch heels, long shoulder length black fingerless gloves, and a black skimpy thong to maximize her sexiness. Underneath her armor and clothes Inva has ring nipple piercings that have dangling silver chains and a blue glowing teardrop shaped sapphire, a navel piercing that also has a dangling glowing blue sapphire, and two labia piercings with a dangling glowing blue sapphires. Inva carries a wicked looking serrated knife on her belt strapped to her lower back and 6 throwing knives in a thigh sheath on her right leg. Inva’s primary motivation is recognition, she wants to have social status and be highly regarded by the world’s big shots. Inva is normally found in a melancholy mood, reminiscing her past lovers and exploits and things she misses, she is even-tempered and only insults to her abilities makes her mad. Inva is hopeful, confident, manipulative, deceitful, focused, steady, daring, dauntless, cold, stingy, talkative, entertaining, candid, and unorthodox. She has a mean spirited sense of humor and loves it when people get what they deserve. Her favorite topics of discussion are sex, famous people, rich people, stealth tactics, acrobatics, others wealth, and the shadows. Inva is a casual adherent of Snechal the god of Thieves and Deceit. She is tolerant of other religions and only occasionally expresses her beliefs. She never tries to convert others and she has a fearful disposition towards her god, she hopes to never displease him and incur his wrath. Inva has a habit of name dropping famous people, substance use (non-addicted), insomnia, and exhibitionism. Inva enjoys astrology, playing the lyre, and painting dark sexual pictures. Inva is bisexual with a strong sex drive, she brazen expresses her sexuality and her sexual needs. She is seductive in her flirtations but is very straight forward, she is highly adventurous sexually and loves to try new things. She is very promiscuous and prefers only sexual relationships. Current She is currently traveling with Praxis. History Background story and history of the character. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs